


Dannos new ringtone

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not only a elaborate speaker, no! He's also a very close listener. And some tones can't be heard enough.</p><p>1 Million words: Word of the day - canorous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dannos new ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a mistakes. Thanks a lot. It's not beta read and the very first time I tried to write some slash.

Danny came back from the bathroom with a very big grin in his face. Steve arched an eyebrow at him.  
“What?” Steve asked and pulled the tube of lube out of his back pocket and put it on the bedside table.  
“Just thought about a new ringtone for my cell phone. A very special “McGarrett calling” ringtone.”  
“Anchors Aweigh? Or Whatta Man? For example?”  
“No. Something more canorous.”  
“More canorous? What could be more canorous than Anchors Aweigh?”  
“I would prefer "Steven McGarrett at the moment my cock enters his ass". The tone this little move elicits from you is awesome and horny at once. Would love to hear this more often. For example every time you call me up.”  
“Haha”, Steve said and reached for Danny with his foot. “Come here, Danno. Please.”  
“Oh, good idea. I will mix this awesome, horny tone with you begging for me. Maybe I could ask Kono for equipment to wire you. I could use the required cables to tie you up additionally. Sounds like lots of fun, Steve.”  
“Danno?”  
“Huh?”  
“Remind me to gag myself next time. My moaning isn’t good for you I fear…”


End file.
